Just Keep Holding On
by Periwinkle Dwarves
Summary: Annabeth is trying to cope with learning Percy's gone and has no memories, but it takes help from Jason to finally believe he'll come back to her. Percabeth.


**This takes place right after the last line in The Lost Hero. I'm don't exactly like how it turned out but, hey, I tried right? :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! *pout***

Jason stared at Annabeth waiting for her reaction to this. He knew she had already figured it out but. . . . She looked blank for a second, her fingers curling tightly on the hilt of a knife-then pain twisted her face and tears filled her eyes. The only reason the tears didn't spill over yet was her pure determination. Piper who sat next to Annabeth placed a gentle hand on the older girls shoulder and said softly, "It's alright to cry sometimes, Annabeth."

Annabeth took a deep shuddering breath as tears flowed down her cheeks, then she doubled over and started sobbing-hard. Piper wrapped an arm around the girl and hugged her as she cried herself out. Surprisingly Clarisse stood up, kicked Travis out of his seat next to the heartbroken girl, and also placed and arm around her shaking shoulders.

In a shockingly kind voice she said, "Don't worry, Chase, we'll find those Romans and get back Prissy for you. Then we'll all have a fun time whooping his sorry, invincible, butt for putting you through this. You can even pick out the strategy for it, how's that sound?" Annabeth gave a strangled sound, somewhere between a sob and a laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes." Clarisse smirked. "Now, up you go Wise Girl. Get yourself together, and we'll start Argo II right away, right Valdez?" The last part-directed at Leo-was a threatening growl as she glared at him.

The fire boy bounced to his feet though, grinning, "Of course! I'd love to start right now! But I'll need someone who's good at designing-and Annabeth, I hear you're a great architect, you wanna help?" The daughter of Athena perked up and gave a watery smile, "That'd be nice, thanks Leo." Leo just nodded as Annabeth wiped at her eyes and sniffled a bit.

Jason felt strange right then, Leo and Piper were already fitting in very well-acting like this had always been their home and they had known everyone their whole lives. He still felt left out a bit and knew it was because he was Roman, they were Greek. _That's the whole point though,_ he thought, _learn to get along with them, to fit in, and then they'll go and join up with my old camp to save the world. No pressure._

JLPA Ω∆Ω∆Ω∆Ω∆Ω∆Ω∆Ω APLJ

Leo got along very well with Annabeth for both loved to design and build, and soon they grew into a sort of brother/sister bond that surprised most of the camp. He and Piper got her to open up more about Percy and learned much about the savoir of Olympus.

He was the best swordsman in camp in three hundred year, he had been on four different quests, he and Annabeth have matching gray streaks in their hair from holding up the sky, he had bathed in the River Styx, he had defeated three Titans-Atlas, Hyperion, and Kronos, he's been to Hades and back three times, and so much more. Jason's reaction to learning this was, "Wow, all of that has made the things I've done seem stupid and small, I can't wait to meet him."

At sometimes Annabeth would become silent and sad, not talking to even Leo, and immersing herself into her sketchpad. It was at those points you would feel extremely bad for the girl who has been through so much, just to loose the most important thing in her life.

Once Leo sent Jason to go get her because he needed help with a part of the ship he couldn't get exactly right. He found her in her cabin all alone, during one of her 'silent sessions' and walked up to her bunk. All around it was decorated with pictures-there was Thalia, Annabeth's mortal family, even one of a girl he recognized as Silena Beauregard-a sister of Piper's who had died in the Second Titan War, and mostly there was a black-haired boy, who was obviously Percy Jackson.

One picture, in particular, caught Jason's eye-Annabeth was twelve, smaller, happier, looking so much younger without that single streak of gray in her hair and had her arms thrown around Percy, who hugged her right back as they laughed at the camera. It was weird how carefree and cheerful both looked-how they were so ignorant to the war that was brewing around them, that would tear them apart.

Trying to put that thought out of his mind he turned back to Annabeth. She was scribbling away in her notebook and only looked up when Jason cleared his throat. She raised an eyebrow at him, but stayed silent. "Leo needs some help on the side's design and told me to come get you."

She nodded, "Go tell him I'll be right there, I just need to find the paper where I had those designs." She began flipping quickly through the pages, giving Jason glimpses of designs for the boat, statues, shrines, temples, beautiful buildings. He turned around abruptly and started to walk away, then turned back.

"Hey, Annabeth?" She looked up. "You shouldn't worry so much. I'm getting my memories back, bit by bit, and he probably is, too. Besides, from what I've heard, he really loves you and you're sure to be the first thing he remembers. Just keep holding on until we can get to him." He smiled at her surprised look, and then turned to go back to Leo's bunker.

Her response was so soft he almost didn't hear it, "Thank you, Jason. That really helped."

And it had helped. Since then she seemed more herself, working furiously on the boat, talking with Rachel, and just walking around with a determined, blazing look on her face. Jason was right, she just had to keep holding on until they got her boyfriend back.

**Bad, good? This just randomly came to me once and I had to write it. No flames!**


End file.
